Look Through Heaven's Eyes
by Eleix Moone
Summary: Sirius has something important to tell Remus- will he do it in time? Set during and after OoTP. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius pulled his legs up to his chest as he sat on the couch, staring patiently at the floor. He was waiting for Remus to come back. The werewolf was out on a mission with The Order, and Sirius missed his friend even though he had only been gone for a few hours. Sirius had always missed Remus when they weren't together, ever since they were children. They had been friends since the first day that they had met, but Sirius wasn't sure he could take being "just friends" with Remus anymore. He was too in love with the bookworm not to act upon his feelings. He first realized his less-than-platonic feelings when he and the other Mauraders had discovered that Remus was a werewolf. Years of womanizing and more than a decade in Azkaban did nothing to lessen Sirius' feelings for his mate, and tonight, Sirius was finally going to admit to the man that he loved him.

Sirius got up off of the couch and went into the kitchen just as the Order was getting back, their faces grim. "Another Death Eater raid?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded, and Sirius bit his lip before grabbing Remus' hand. "Come with me for a minute, Remy. I need to talk to you about something."

Sirius led Remus into the den and together they sat down on Sirius' faded red velour couch. Sirius felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest as he felt Remus place his hand over Sirius'. Sirius took a deep breath. "Look, Remus, I-"

"Sirius! Remus! Harry's in trouble!" Tonks shouted as she burst into the room, slamming the door back against the wall. The men jumped up.

"What do you mean, he's in trouble?"

"Voldemort lured him to the Ministry of Magic, we have to go help him!"

Sirius glanced at Remus. "I'm going."

"Sirius, no. It's not safe."

"Remus. I'm going," Sirius insisted, his eyes showing that he was going to go whether he had his friend's approval or not. Remus sighed.

"Okay, fine. We'll continue our conversation when we get back then?" Remus asked hopefully. Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"I've waited most of my life to tell you this, I guess I can wait a few more hours," Sirius teased playfully. The men apparated to the ministry of magic, as did the rest of the Order, where they were met by Voldemort and his followers. The group got out their wands and went against each individual Death Eater, trying to keep the demons focused on anything other than Harry and his friends. Sirius lost his breath as his cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange, sent a spell his way. The spell sent him flying back, and suddenly, all Sirius saw was darkness.

OoOoOo

"Ugh, where am I?" Sirius grumbled as he sat up, his head pounding. People were surrounding him, and looking into the faces, Sirius realized that James and Lily were overlooking him. Shock shot through Sirius' body. "James? Lily? Why are you here? You're dead, I can't really be seeing you. I'm alive. This is just a dream." He pinched himself, tears streaming down his face as he realized he wasn't real and that he was, in fact, dead. "No! Wake up, god damnit! I can't be dead! I need to talk to Remus! Wake up!"

James put a hand on his hysterical friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Siri, but you're dead. The LeStrange bitch killed you."

"No! I told Remus I'd talk to him when we got back from rescuing Harry! I need to tell Remus that I love him. He needs to know!" Sirius was sobbing now, his body convulsing with every wave of tears that overtook him. His voice shook as he spoke. "I want to see Remus."

James sighed as he and Lily gathered Sirius in their arms. "You can still watch over him, like we did with all of you. You can still touch him and be close to him, although he won't know you're there. But at least you'll be able to know that he's safe. We'll show you how."

It didn't take long for James and Lily to teach Sirius, and the night after Sirius fell through the veil he able to watch Remus. It broke his heart ever more than it already was to see Remus crying over him.

Remus was kicking his trunk repeatedly, tears streaming down his face. "I hate you, Sirius! Why did you have to die? I'm all alone now. I miss you. I want my Sirius back." Remus collapsed onto his bed, his face in his hands. Sirius instinctively reached out to comfort Remus, a wave of sadness washing over him as his hand went through Remus' body. James and Lily said that Sirius would be able to still touch Remus, and yet, when tried, his limbs went through as if they were moving through air. Sirius continued to try, growing increasingly frustrated as he continued to fail. Feeling defeated, Sirius slumped back against the wall, watching as Remus cried himself to sleep. _Remy still looks like an angel when he's sleeping. _Sirius thought. _So beautiful. _He choked back a sob as he told Remus everything that he had been dying to say before the mission, and what he felt like now.

"I love you so much, Rem. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you on the train in first year. You looked so lonely sitting there alone with your book, and I felt like I had to be friends with you. I always felt something for you, Rem, even if I didn't notice that I was in love with you until we told you that we knew that you were a werewolf. You were so scared that we'd leave you alone once we knew. I could never do that to you, Remus. I love you too much to leave you alone.

"You were afraid that we'd leave you because of the wolf, but the wolf made us even closer. I wish we could have spent the nights of full moons goofing off without causing you so much pain. I wish I could have taken the pain away. I wish that I could still be there during your transformations. I wish that I could protect you from everything. I wish that you loved me back.

"I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe, Remy. I don't know how I'll do it, but I won't let anything happen to you. I'll love you forever, and I'll always be with you. Wherever you go, I'll be right next to you, watching your every achievement. I love you so much, Remy." Sirius broke down crying again and lay down next to the love of his life.

OoOoOo

Months passed, and slowly but surely Remus was getting happier and going back to his old self. He had even found someone to fall in love with. It was destroying Sirius to watch, but he wasn't going to break his promise to Remus, even if Remus knew nothing of it. Sirius would be there for Remus all the time, regardless of how much pain it caused Sirius. When Tonks and Remus exchanged their vows, Sirius observed the wedding with baited breath, trying not to let his heart shatter too much. It was killing Sirius that it would never be him and Remus standing up there together. As tears started to spill down Sirius' face, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just not fair, James," Sirius mumbled quietly as Remus leaned in to kiss his new wife. Jealously bubbled up in Sirius' belly, but he forced it back down as Remus and Tonks made their way back down the aisle as husband and wife.

OoOoOo

More and more months dragged on, and Sirius still kept true to watching over Remus as much as he could, just waiting until Remus would one day return to him again. After what felt like forever, that day finally came, and when Remus walked through the gates of Heaven, Sirius was ready. He rushed towards Remus with open arms, pulling Remus close to him and pressing his lips against Remus' firmly. Sirius brushed his tongue across Remus' bottom lip before pulling away to see Remus grinning at him.

"That was quite the welcome, Siri. Miss me?" Remus said smirking, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Sirius nodded before taking in a deep breath, ready to tell Remus again how he felt about him, this time where Remus could hear him.

"Remus, I need to tell you something," Sirius started, "Look, I—"

"Let me go first," Remus interrupted.

Sirius shook his head. "Remus, just let me speak. I need to tell you what I was going to tell you before that bitch killed me." He let out a nervous breath, his hands shaking slightly. He took a deep breath in. "Remus, I love you. I've been in love with you since… since…. Well, since forever." He laughed nervously. "You're my entire world, Re—"

Sirius was cut off by Remus grasping Sirius' face in both of his hands and pulling him forward, kissing him forcefully, pouring all of his emotions into the single kiss. "Siri, me too. I love you so much."

Sirius whimpered and pulled Remus into a hug, his visage glowing with joy as he felt Remus put his arms around Sirius just as intimately as Sirius had.

"Finally," the couple heard James mumble from behind them, but neither man felt the need to respond, for they were thinking the same thing.

A/n: companion piece from Remus' POV coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, everyone!

If you enjoyed this story, you should check out my newest novel! It is available on Amazon in paperback and in a digital format for Kindles.

Search _Façade _by Rebekah Blackmore, and you will be able to find it! I hope you all enjoy it and, as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
